


Day Six: Corsets and Daddy Kink

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dominant Castiel, Dominant Jimmy, Lingerie, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Jimmy Novak, Panties, Submissive Dean, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean’s relationship with the twins has never been ‘traditional’. Sure, out in the ‘real world’ his omegas let him call the shots and act all tough and alpha-y. But alone, behind closed doors they take care of Dean like no other alpha, beta, or omega could.“Well, well, well,” Castiel says as he enters their bedroom. “Our alpha has a special treat for us tonight, Jimmy.”Jimmy walks into the room and smiles brightly at Dean. “Holy fuck, does he.”Dean is kneeling in the middle of their bed. He’s wearing pink stockings, pink panties, a pink corset that has pretty red hearts along the top. He feels so beautiful, wrapping himself like a present for his mates.





	Day Six: Corsets and Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).



> This one goes out to my bestie Ladyofthursday. Love you bunches and bunches!! :)

Dean’s relationship with the twins has never been ‘traditional’. Sure, out in the ‘real world’ his omegas let him call the shots and act all tough and alpha-y. But alone, behind closed doors they take care of Dean like no other alpha, beta, or omega could. 

“Well, well, well,” Castiel says as he enters their bedroom. “Our alpha has a special treat for us tonight, Jimmy.”

Jimmy walks into the room and smiles brightly at Dean. “Holy fuck, does he.”

Dean is kneeling in the middle of their bed. He’s wearing pink stockings, pink panties, a pink corset that has pretty red hearts along the top. He feels so beautiful, wrapping himself like a present for his mates. 

“And look at our alpha’s pretty little cock,” Jimmy says with wonder as his eyes are glued to the outline of Dean’s cock cage. 

“Mmm,” Cas hums, beginning to lose his clothes. “Such a pretty alpha waiting for us. I can’t wait to open up our present and use it however we want.”

Dean moans at Castiel’s words. He wants them to use him, to love him, to show him through their actions just how they know to take care of him. “Please,” Dean whimpers. 

Jimmy begins taking his clothes off as well. “Don’t worry, baby. We’ve got you.”

The words are like a cool balm on Dean’s overheated skin. His mates will always take care of him. They always do.

“So pretty, Dean,” Cas murmurs as he crawls onto the bed. “So pretty and all for us.”

“Yes. Only for you.”

Jimmy comes over to the other side of Dean, gently touching his clavicle where it’s exposed just above the corset. He dips his face down into Dean’s neck, inhaling his scent before nipping playfully at the skin. It causes Dean’s skin to break out in goosebumps. 

“Please,” Dean begs. 

Castiel runs his fingers through Dean’s hair before giving it a tug, pulling Dean towards his mouth. Their lips touch and it steals Dean’s breath away. It’s fierce, full of lust and want. Dean’s arousal pools in his belly, causing his body to feel even more sensitive as he’s unable to get an erection. It’s maddening and all sorts of sexy. 

Jimmy helps Dean onto his back before gently pulling his panties off, leaving him in his stockings and corset. Jimmy plays with the top of his stocking which comes right up above his knees. 

“And what do we have here?” Jimmy murmurs as he forces Dean’s legs open. Dean’s face blushes the same color as his outfit as both of his mates stare hungrily at Dean’s plugged hole. 

“You wore the pretty heart one for us,” Cas says with awe in his voice. He reaches down and tugs on the plug which causes Dean to moan in pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Dean whispers. “Please, Da- Cas, Jimmy. Please.”

Jimmy reaches inside of Dean’s corset and begins playing with his nipple. “Which end do you want Cassie? Dean’s mouth or his ass?”

Cas’ smile makes Dean shudder, it’s filled with predatory intent. “Don’t you think we should both enjoy his ass tonight?”

Dean vigorously nods his head in approval. “Yes! Please!”

Jimmy grips his chin, bringing them eyes to eye. “Are you sure, Dean? You want both of us to take your ass tonight?”

“Positive! Please,” he whines. 

Castiel clicks his tongue from where he’s lower on the bed, toying with Dean’s hole. “Ask us properly, Dean.”

“Please, Da- Castiel. Please, Jimmy.”

Jimmy twists his nipple hard. “You know what you want to call us, Dean. And we want to hear it.”

Dean’s eyes begin to tear in frustration. “Please, Daddy. Please! I want both of your cocks inside my ass. Please, Daddy.”

Castiel groans. “So fucking perfect, baby.”

Cas pulls the plug all the way out before plunging two fingers into his ass after covering them with his own slick. It feels so dirty for the twins to use their own slick to open him up and fuck him, but Dean loves it. 

“You’re already nice and stretched for us, Dean. Good boy.”

Dean whimpers at the praise. He loves it when he’s good for his Daddies. 

Jimmy leans down in order to kiss Dean, fucking Dean’s mouth with his tongue as Castiel fucks his ass with his fingers. He loves feeling so full. 

Castiel adds another finger and then another, stretching Dean on four fingers. “Alright, baby. You feeling ready?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Dean answers immediately. “Please fill me.”

Jimmy moves to kneel next to Castiel as Cas manhandles Dean onto his hands and knees. One of them pushes the back of Dean’s face into the mattress as the other teases Dean’s hole with the head of their cock. It’s completely maddening and causes the most obscene begging noises to escape without Dean’s permission. 

“Please, Daddy!” he yells, followed by a yelp as he’s suddenly completely full. A sigh of relief leaves his lips as whoever is inside him begins to move immediately. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dean moans as the cock in his ass hits his prostate straight on with every single thrust. He can already feel his orgasm racing towards him. 

“Such a pretty alpha,” Jimmy murmurs before the cock in his ass is gone, causing him to lose the momentum of his orgasm. Dean whines, pushing his ass back, begging silently to be full again.

“Fuck,” Jimmy grunts as another cock fills his ass. By the sounds that Jimmy is making, Dean assumes it must be him fucking Dean now. 

Jimmy’s thrusts stay away from Dean’s prostate as he fucks Dean in short, powerful thrusts. It’s frustrating and causes Dean’s hands to claw at the sheets beneath him.

“My turn, Jimmy,” Cas demands. Dean is empty only long enough for Cas to move into place. Cas again nails Dean’s prostate. 

“Please, Daddy! Please make me come! I want to come so badly, Daddy!”

“Hush, baby,” Cas soothes as he pulls out. Dean’s eyes fill with frustrated tears. He was so close again! “I promise your Daddies will let you come.”

Jimmy begins fucking into Dean roughly, the sound of his balls slapping Dean’s ass obscenely loud. Dean begins to break out in a sweat and his breathing comes in pants. Dean can hear the smacking sounds of the twins kissing. He lets out a whine of frustration.

The hand on the back of his neck tightens, reminding him of his place and he relaxes again, taking whatever his mates give him.

Castiel plunges into Dean’s ass the moment Jimmy pulls out. He starts with a couple quick, hard thrusts before pinpointing Dean’s sweet spot and grinding against it.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dean moans, feeling his climax climb yet again, hoping this time they’ll let him come.

“You ready to come, princess?” Jimmy asks, reaching beneath Dean to tweak his nipples.

“Yes, Daddy. Please let me come.”

Castiel grabs Dean by the shoulders and pulls him up so his back is against Cas’ chest. Jimmy crawls to the front of Dean and begins fisting his cock, staring at Dean with hungry eyes. 

“Gonna mark you up, princess. Gotta make sure everyone knows who you belong to,” Jimmy murmurs between gritted teeth.

Cas is grinding into his prostate so perfectly, Dean’s entire body begins to tense. He’s so fucking close. Jimmy reaches behind himself, pulling slick covered fingers from his ass and towards Dean’s mouth.

“Here you go, baby. Suck on Daddy’s fingers,” Cas whispers into Dean’s ear before biting down on his neck.

The sweet taste of Jimmy’s slick in Dean’s mouth combined with the feel of Cas filling him and Jimmy’s warm cum falling against his belly is enough to send Dean over the edge. His body bears down on Cas’ cock and his caged cock begins to dribble cum from the tip. His clenched ass milks Cas’ orgasm until Dean falls forward into Jimmy’s arms.

Castiel unlaces the corset and pulls it over Dean’s head. Jimmy soothingly rubs all over Dean’s skin, murmuring how much he loves his alpha and how perfect his princess was. 

“I love you both,” Dean murmurs, sleep already beginning to pull him under. The twins reply in sync with their own ‘I love yous’. All in all? Dean had a perfect night.


End file.
